Family Is Everything
by talinsquall
Summary: Post side-story to "What You Cherish Most." Stands on it's own, though. Cid thought he had it all with just Vincent. Vincent proves him wrong.Cid/Vin. Some Sephiroth/Leon. Aerith/Tseng. Yaoi, AU,Mpreg, Angst,Cursing,Lemon,Sex Change. Revised 2/17/09


A/N: This is an off-shoot from my other story, "What You Cherish Most." It's from Cid's POV. Vincent Valentine is Sephiroth's daddy in this and Cid's husband. Vincent, Tseng, Reno, and Rude are from FF7. Originally published 11/07/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Cid thought he had it all with just Vincent. Vincent proves him wrong.

Pairings: Cid/Vin, Some Sephiroth/Leon, Mention Aerith/Tseng

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, a little SEX, Vincent Valentine-style Angst, CID! & Cid-inspired Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Family Is Everything**

XXX

In Traverse Town, in the small home located above Cid's humble Gummi Garage and Repair Shop, Vincent Valentine-Highwind was resting comfortably and blissfully six months pregnant. Unfortunately, at the moment, this pleased no one but the bearer. While he, for once, slept deeply in front of the big, warm fire set-up by Cid and lighted by Sephiroth, the two main men in his life discussed his ill-thought decision and fate to come.

"This is all yer doin', psycho."

"Oh, is it really, Captain? I may be have been somewhat delusional in the past, but with the death of our planet and the destruction of Jenova's head, I am now quite sane. This was Father's unhealthy decision and no other's"

"No shit, Mr. Hotshot! Thought yer the one givin' directions to the Darkness on which warriors to turn from roosters to hens."

Sephiroth, ultimate leader of the Darkness-led forces which had overthrown the Light, and Vincent Valentine's reunited son from an old flame, looked somewhat perturbed at being found to have a weakness. "True. The Darkness grants the change to whomever I wish it to; such as my mate and mother of my children, Leon. It also, though, forces the change on warriors who it deems the most fertile bearers, like Zack, and who also have shown, in the past to have a strong allegiance to the Darkness. Regretfully, through Chaos, my father's allegiance was proven solid and his requested boon was granted. The Darkness cares not about my poor father's weakened mental state, only that he bears stronger warriors for the Darkness."

"Aw fuck it! Yer just like Vince with yer fancy-pants words! Jest admit yer the lapdog yer are and ya got no control over the damn thing!"

Sephiroth bristled at the accusation. "Captain, may I remind you that it is only through my love for my father that you still breath. As for control, the 'Little Captain' apparently did not show much when you discovered my father's sexual transformation."

Cid hung his head. There was no witty comeback to that truthful accusation.

From the first time Cid Highwind gazed on Vincent Valentine's slumbering form in the basement of Shinra Mansion, he was smitten.

When Vincent opened his beautiful sleepy, red eyes and looked into Cid's awe-struck sky-blue ones, Cid's heart and soul were gifted and belonged to Vincent until the day he died. Since Cid's penis and brain were considered the same to Cid, they just came along with the package.

XXX

After betraying the side of the Light and Cid, out of love for Sephiroth, his son, Vincent's mental state had become even more extremely fragile.

Cid had to hire an additional shopkeeper. He would keep watch on a virtually catatonic Vincent, lying rigid on a cot, while he worked in the Gummi Garage, so their business could stay afloat. He would kill himself before they would rely on Sephiroth, who constantly sent missives asking his father to come live with him, Leon, and their babies.

Cid would fly Vincent to visit them in Radiant Garden, mostly because it was the only time his husband came alive anymore. He was positive it was more of the grandbabies' influence than Sephiroth's presence.

Before their births, and Cid crying, "Uncle!" once first-born baby Laguna grabbed hold of his shaking pinky finger, Cid had wanted to say that they would be Vincent's grandchildren and not his.

But he had adopted Leon, once Squall Leonhart, when the confused boy first arrived in Traverse Town, and he swore to the boy's face that he would never abandon him; it wasn't the Lion's fault that he had been forced to become Sephiroth's mate and mother of his children.

It also helped that two-year-old Laguna and one-year-old Raine looked like Leon, and not Sephiroth.

Last time they visited, Laguna had learned to call them both Grandpa.

Cid had cried and hugged the little cub so hard that he squeaked and giggled.

Vincent held Raine in his warm embrace, delighting in her cooing and baby sing-song, while she played with his long, black hair.

When they left, Laguna had refused to let Cid go. It killed Cid to have to gently force the clinging, bawling boy into Sephiroth's arms.

Raine was not a crier like her big brother, but she gave both her Grandpas the patented Leonhart death glare when Vincent handed her back to a tearful Leon, after kissing her furrowed forehead.

Cid had been somewhat concerned when they flew away in their Gummi ship, The Valentine.

Usually, once they left Radiant Garden's airspace, Vincent returned to his catatonic state. This time, though, he maintained his mental faculties, humming the sing-song that Raine sang to him all through their visit.

Cid felt blessed and relieved. He thought that with the continued visits to the grandbabies that Vincent had finally made a mental breakthrough and would now be as he was before the betrayal.

Cid should have known better.

XXX

Six months ago, Cid had been extremely surprised, while getting dressed in the morning, by a bewitchingly seductive, seemingly sane Vincent.

Cid checked Vincent's eyes and they hadn't turned golden, so he wasn't being influenced by Chaos. And unless he transformed, the other demons held little sway over his sexual psyche now.

Cid downright refused to take Vincent when he wasn't cognizant of his own actions, so their sexual life had been nil, until now. Vincent was unwilling to take no for an answer, not that Cid was arguing much.

Vincent was lustfully writhing on the bed, hands tearing the sheets, and black hair flying. His long, alabaster legs spread invitingly to welcome his husband. "Cid! Take me! I can't stand it! It's been so long! Take me now!"

Cid quickly got into position to thrust the 'Little Captain' home, when Vincent grabbed his penis in a disturbingly strong grip and directed the head to a new, dripping, opening that had been hidden behind his balls.

Now, Cid may come across to most as a dumb hick, but he was a certified rocket scientist. Leon had informed him of the changes the Darkness had inflicted on his own body.

The results, with much unwanted help from Sephiroth, were Laguna, Raine, and the newly announced baby to come.

At this moment, it occurred to Cid that the Darkness had also completed a little altering on Vincent while Cid's back was turned.

Cid reared back before penetrating, but Vincent would not be denied.

With a combination of incredible acrobatic strength and Turk-educated wiliness, before Cid could protest, the 'Little Captain' was shoved in to the root.

In hindsight, Cid could argue that the first time was slightly non-consensual. The second time was accomplished with a vague air of disgruntlement. After the seventh time, Cid's argument didn't have a leg to stand on and apparently, neither did Vincent.

Yep. Vincent may be the one who was now six months pregnant, but Cid considered himself the one that had been screwed.

XXX

"Of course, you are now closing this abysmal excuse of a shop to bring my father to Radiant Garden, where he can be taken care of properly before my sibling's birth."

Cid was shaken out of his reverie with a jolt. "Fuck you! Ah ain't closing shit! Vince and me'll stay right here. Ah took care of'm before. Take care of'm even better now! Babe'll do jest fine too!"

Sephiroth inhaled deeply and exhaled. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest, so he wouldn't strangle his unwanted stepfather. "And who will take care of my father if he has medical complications? You know, as well as I do, that the male body was not truly meant for childbirth. If Leon did not have learned physicians around him, when he gave birth to Raine, he would have died along with her, and Leon is relatively healthy. My father never will be."

Cid shook his head to himself. He knew he was just fighting out of habit.

Vincent had been steadily going downhill since the fifth month in his pregnancy. It was the sole reason Sephiroth was here.

Cid couldn't explain it, but even though they were separated by entire worlds; both Sephiroth and Vincent could tell when the other was in physical danger.

Cid figured it was a Valentine thing. He would never admit it, but he hoped the genetic trait would be passed on to the new baby pilot growing inside Vincent.

Cid didn't even have Aerith on hand anymore to help, with her unmatched healing abilities.

Tseng, formerly of the Turks, had been heading the rum smuggling operation setup in Port Royal with Reno and Rude as his main "importer-exporters." When he had heard of Aerith's endangerment and subsequent rescue with Yuffie, by a guilt-ridden Vincent, in The Battle of Radiant Garden, he had hurried to Traverse Town and asked for her hand in marriage as soon as he arrived. He had originally decided to stay hidden, thinking she was safe and happy in Radiant Garden. This was no longer the case.

With Cid's relieved blessing, Aerith accepted and was now ecstatically happy, in Port Royal, being a wife to Tseng and mother of a one-year-old boy, named Cid.

Yuffie had joined her soon after and had found her calling as a fellow "importer-exporter." She still had a little problem with seasickness, though.

No. Cid wouldn't dream of burdening the girls with his mess. He gazed over at the sickly, bed-ridden love of his life and made his decision. "Fuck-it-all! Alright, psycho. Ya win this time."

Sephiroth did not revel in The Captain's defeat, but only received it as was his due. "Of course, Captain. In spite of your ranting, common sense shall always prevail."

XXX

_**Three months later…**_

Vincent and Cid's much-anticipated son, Grimoire was born, ranting and raving like a true Highwind, by caesarean section right before the clock struck Midnight. Vincent's water had broken early in the morning, and he had labored throughout the day, wanting to give birth to his baby naturally.

Cid begged and pleaded with him to just let the doctors take the baby out, but Vincent refused. It was only after he passed out from exhaustion that Cid okayed the doctors to retrieve the baby.

It seemed that the Darkness had bequeathed the best from both fathers to their child.

Grimoire, quickly dubbed Grim, by his grateful, sobbing Daddy, had all of Vincent's unearthly beauty, black hair, and long frame; but his bones were noticeably sturdier and he would have greater muscle mass, like Cid.

Cid gently laid down next to a healing, slumbering Vincent and held his newborn son reverently in his arms. He held out a shaking pinky for the baby's grasping hands to hold on to.

Grim grabbed onto Cid's pinky finger with a confident, firm hold that would do the Venus Gospel proud in the future.

Cid smiled through his tears and whispered, "Uncle."


End file.
